1. Technical Field
This application relates to a network real-time monitoring and control system and, in particular, a network real-time monitoring and control system that outputs a network traffic shaping control based on correlating a network event identifier with a network node status identifier.
2. Related Art
A Public Switch Telephone Network (“PSTN”) typically provides the system architecture for implementing telecommunication services. However, implementing telecommunication services over a PSTN can sometimes be expensive and time-consuming. Moreover, the equipment in which a provider must invest in to provide telecommunication services on a PSTN can be expensive, as well as the costs for leasing access to the PSTN. Hence, an entity that desires to enter the telecommunications marketplace would prefer an alternative to using a PSTN for providing telecommunication services.
Since the advent of the Internet, more and more entities are turning to the use of a packet-switched Next Generation Network (“NGN”). In general, NGN focuses on the concept of one network transporting all information and services (voice, data, and all sorts of media such as video) by encapsulating these into packets, like it is on the Internet. In addition, an NGN may provide telecommunication services and be able to make use of multiple broadband, Quality of Service-enabled transport technologies. Furthermore, the service-related functions of an NGN may be independent from underlying transport-related technologies. An NGN may also offer unrestricted access by users to different service providers.
One of the telecommunication services provided by a telecommunication service provider using an NGN may be Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (“VoIP”) service. In general, a VoIP service employs session control protocols to control the set-up and tear-down of calls over a packet-switched network, such as an NGN. A VoIP service may also provide audio encoding algorithms that digitally encode speech for transmission over the packet-switched network.
As VoIP is a desirable competitor to traditional telecommunication services, a telecommunication service provider may desire to enter the telecommunications marketplace by providing VoIP service over an NGN. However, a telecommunication service provider seeking to implement VoIP services over an NGN faces unique challenges. Examples of these challenges include providing quality service during peak usage times and providing service when the number of concurrent VoIP calls meets or exceeds the number of concurrent attempted calls served by the telecommunication service provider.